


Don't You Fall

by plunderheavenblind



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Comfort, Don’t copy to another site, Fluff, Guns, Implied Sexual Content, Innuendo, M/M, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 00:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17693777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plunderheavenblind/pseuds/plunderheavenblind
Summary: Prompt 17: “You look…amazing.” / “That suit was made for you.”Kise Ryouta has only one piece of advice: if you’re going to have a fling, don’t do it at your home. It makes everything harder later on - and you’ll be tempted to escape your own house.





	Don't You Fall

“You look…amazing.”

Kise tried not to startle at the sudden compliment, feigning an innocent smile to the tanned man in his bed. He closed the door behind him, cursing that his vanity (and small sense of decency) that had told him to get dressed before dealing with his ‘guest’. Wearing a suit was probably a bit much now, but at least it was an old one. He could feel the man stare at him, and the ill-fit of the suit didn’t help to make him less uneasy. 

It was an idiot move to drag him here rather than to some random hotel, but Kise would just have to deal now. The hotels around the city were almost fully booked because of Valentine’s Day, and he didn’t want to spend unnecessary money on a one-night thing. That was just wasteful.

Admittedly, he should have dealt with everything last night but…he was distracted by other things.

At the thought of last night, a slight blush crossed Kise’s face. He had fallen asleep straight after having his ‘fun’ with the man, but now he was in a tight spot. With how relaxed his guest appeared, hands behind his head, a casual smirk on his lips, Kise felt a bit bad about what he was going to have to do. 

He sighed. It was now or never, and even though he felt bad, sometimes you just had to do it.

“Sorry, I just got up for some food,” and the extremely necessary other thing, “if you want, you can go have a shower first? I’ll make you some breakfast.” Kise plastered on a sweet grin, hoping that the man would get off his bed. Really, what was he thinking last night, letting a total stranger sleep here?

The man gave an amused chuckle, and the deep voice made Kise remember exactly what he was thinking. “Maybe we should shower together,” he said with a light voice, giving the blonde a sultry look. “Have a repeat of last night?”

Cheeks hot, Kise wiped his hands on his pants.   


“Ahhh, I mean,” the words struggled to leave his mouth, and Kise had to turn away from the man. Careful to not let his jacket rise up too much, Kise fiddled with his tie and tried not to look at him. “Can’t, I have to go to work. Could you grab my cufflinks from the bedside table?”

“From here?”

Kise let out a breath. This was his chance. He heard the sound of shifting sheets, and touched his gun.

What a waste.

“Yeah, thanks.”

“No problem. Though I hope you’re not actually going to shoot me.”

His mind blanked out. The moment of shock passed though, and then he was whipping his gun out and readying to shoot.

He didn’t expect the gun aimed at his head, but he really should’ve. The man had a cocky smirk on his face, one arm still behind his head as he held the gun with his other. His grip was confident, ready to fire at any second even as he lay leisurely on the bed, and Kise wondered what he was up against.

“Your safety’s on. I’ll get in a shot before you do.”

He squinted his eyes at the blue-haired man. To say Kise felt insulted would be an understatement.

“Are you underestimating me?” He cursed the incredulous tone in his voice, biting his lip as he realised how shaken he was at this. His normal grin no longer present, Kise could only glare as the man chuckled.

“Not after last night. Your fingers are  _ very _ nimble.” He waggled his eyebrows at that, and Kise was almost ready to just shoot him right away. 

“You’re seriously flirting with me now?” The man was ridiculous. Who the hell was Kise dealing with? “If you can’t tell, I’m pointing a  _ gun _ at your head.” He waggled the gun a bit to emphasis his point, but the man only gave him a filthy grin.

“Mm, and what a beautiful sight you are.” He sighed, and Kise could feel heat flow to his cheeks. “Maybe you could put down the gun and we can continue from last night, yeah?”

Right. Enemy. Kise bit his lips harder, willing himself to stop getting so distracted.

“I liked it more when you didn’t talk,” he muttered, bitter and venomous.

“Really? Well, I like it more when you’re screaming,” the man was quick to say, and this time Kise couldn’t help the frustrated sound that left him.

“This isn’t the time!”

“Sorry, it’s hard to focus when you look like that.” Though his grip on the gun didn’t falter, the man did a slow and filthy scan of Kise, eyefucking him through the clothes. “That suit was made for you – it would be a shame to ruin it.”

There was nowhere to go. If he tried to make a break for the door, the man would shoot him. If he tried to attack him, the man would shoot. It seemed like if he attempted to do anything to escape their banter, he would get a bullet in his head. 

Kise couldn’t believe that he was willing to escape his own home to get away from the man. He must be a sorry sight. 

Stuck between frustration and lust, Kise succumbed to the pressure. “Fine! Fine, I give up, just stop doing this to me!” Though it went against every instinct he had, Kise saw no other way to remove himself from this stalemate, and so he forced his hand down. He placed the gun on the shelf above him, his gaze never leaving the man. Once the gun left his hand, he gave a small shrug, raising his eyebrow at the gun still in the other’s hand.

The man perked up, dark blue eyes glinting with mischief. He shifted on the bed, also putting his gun down on the table beside him.

“So,” he grinned, raising his hands in the air, “now that we’re unarmed, you want to get back in bed with me? Promise not to do anything you won’t like.” 

Still ticked off, Kise just folded his arms across his chest and frowned. “Who are you? You weren’t meant to be anyone so...” 

“Handsome?” The man grinned, also crossing his arms. “The name’s Aomine Daiki. Pleasure getting to know you.”

Kise could still hear the underlying sultry tones and shook his head, determined to not let it get to him. “I don’t care what your name is, I just want to know what I got myself into!”

Aomine shrugged, groaning as he stretched, completely ignorant of how it made Kise’s heart skip a beat. Whether it was because of the sudden movement, or the sight of his abdominal muscles being put on display, Kise didn’t know. Getting up from the bed, he was glad to see that Aomine must have put on his pants sometime after Kise fell asleep. 

“It’s Kise, right?” Aomine drawled out, a sly look in his eyes as he took a few steps towards Kise. “You don’t have to worry about those guys anymore, yeah? I’m here.”

Now Kise’s heart really was beating out of his chest, but he felt a chill in his bones. He backed up, glaring at Aomine. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. I was-”

“Doing a job for a stranger who happened to have something over you, I get it,” Aomine said, his face finally clear of lustful intent. Solemn gaze steady on Kise, he spoke without any innuendos or jokes. “I should’ve told you last night, but whatever. The guy’s taken care of - he won’t come after you or anything.”

Kise’s back touched the wall. They were almost touching chest-to-chest now, and Kise had to remember to breathe.

“I don’t believe you,” were the first words Kise could say. Because he had been tormenting himself over this, and just when he resigned himself to killing someone he didn’t know, he was safe? That was too unbelievable.

Broad shoulders lifted up in a shrug again, Aomine glanced to the side. “Believe it or not, you and your family are safe now. Happy Valentine’s, I guess?”

“Who are you?” Kise’s eyes flickered to where Aomine was looking, and that was when he struck.

Gasping at the prick of pain, Kise fell into Aomine’s arms, his muscles heavy and hard to lift. Though he tried to struggle, he could barely keep his eyes open enough to glare at the tanned man holding him up.

“I’m not a good guy, don’t get me wrong,” Aomine paused, and a strange emotion passed through his eyes. He moved something out of Kise’s line of sight, his motions tender as he positioned Kise in his arms. “But I don’t like the idea of someone like that guy hurting someone like you.”

Kise could still move. He could break out of the man’s grip and get the knife strapped to his boots, make him bleed before he could even blink.

But his arms were warm and so gentle, and Kise couldn’t think of a good enough reason to leave them. So he let his eyelids shutter close, enjoying the feeling of being held in a tight embrace. When he was placed on his bed, Kise forced himself to look at Aomine.

Dark blue eyes met his own, and Kise memorised the smile that softened his face. The last sight he saw was of Aomine leaving a card on his table, waving his hand as he walked away.

“I’ll take care of the rest - just get some rest.”

With those parting words in his mind, Kise slept.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I still don't know how to tag, but I'm trying *sobs* (also, summaries suck to write but oh well)
> 
> Umm, this was actually the first fic I wrote for the event I think? I had to reread it to remember what I wrote haha! Oh, also I wrote this while listening to the Zayn Malik song, "Good Guy", so give it a listen I guess
> 
> Anyways, hope it's good, enjoy~
> 
> (AHO TEAM AHO TEAM)


End file.
